Just To See Her
by Musetta31
Summary: The Deadman, in the midst of a storyline, wasn't supposed to be there for a particular show. But he was there, for a certain girl. Done for anubislover as a Christmas Present.
1. Chapter 1

_Merry Christmas to anubislover! This is a fanfic for her challenge list, on which was an Undertaker/Ashley romance. This one's very short, set right when she comes back to the WWE, whilst Taker is in the midst of his Brothers of Destruction return storyline._

* * *

_September 8, 2006_

Ashley smiled as she walked backstage, beaming from her victory in her return match. She stopped against a wall near the monitors, where the men watching the matches were, to catch her breath. Finally able to breathe well again, she looked at the people sitting there. Vince McMahon sat with his son, Shane, since they were there for that show that night. They'd be back to RAW the next day. Next to them was someone she hadn't expected. "Mark? What're you doing back here?"

The dark-haired man grinned. "Am I not welcome, Massaro?"

The blond opened and closed her mouth a couple times, trying to think of a response.

Mark laughed. "Kidding, Ashley." He stood and put an arm over her shoulders. "C'mon, girly, let's talk about your match."

She put her shoulders back and started walking toward the locker rooms, but the man turned her down an empty corridor. "What's up, Mark?"

He smiled and stopped walking when they were out of sight of any prying eyes. "You did good out there, kid."

She smiled, blushing a bit. "Thanks," she said, putting a hand up to fidget with one of her lip piercings. "You never told me why you were back here. You're out until Unforgiven."

He nodded. "I know that. I wanted to see you."

THe blond tilted her head. "Why's that?"

Mark smiled. "Hm, I wonder. What would make me want to come see a pretty girl?"

Ashley laughed. "Pretty? Please. So you came back just to see me?"

He stepped toward her. "Yeah. Just to see you." He put a hand on her cheek lightly and pressed his lips to her.

After a few moments, the girl leaned back a bit, then rested her head on his shoulder with a smile. "I was hoping you'd be here."

Mark chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. "I had to be here to see my Punk return."

* * *

_Cute little one-shot. I will continue this one, like the others, if it's requested. Reviews please!_


	2. Chapter 2

_By request, here is a continuation of "Just To See Her". This one will be done after this chapter, though if you like how I write the pairing, I'll do more with them. Thanks to the reviewers! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Ashley Massaro's trade to Smackdown! had taken some of the men by surprise. One of them was the Undertaker, Mark Callaway, who hadn't been consulted this time. And he was usually consulted.

For the girl's first match, Mark sat out beside the monitors, watching her fight. When the blond walked backstage, breathless and beaming, he stood and pulled her off to the side.

Almost fearfully, she looked up at him. "Hi Mark. Nice to meet you."

He smiled warmly. "Don't be scared, girlie. Just saying good job. And be careful for that neck of yours. You looked like you almost tweaked it pretty bad."

She smiled back with a nod. "Thanks. I'll remember that." As she started to walk away, Mark spoke again.

"Hey, Ashley?" She turned, raising an eyebrow. "You wanna go... get a bite to eat or something?"

With a wide smile, she nodded. "Sure. Be back in twenty."

* * *

After that, the two had started talking more and more, getting along well. It seemed strange to Ashley that the dark aura of the Undertaker could be so softened by a punk girl. But she wasn't the only one to notice it. So did their coworkers, leading to much teasing on their behalf.

The two didn't start dating until several months after they first met. He invited her out to dinner, which she had expected to be at a fast food place, as usual.

To her surprise, Mark drove past several fast food places, until they got to a rather fancy looking restaurant. He smiled at her, opening the door so she could walk in. He gave his name at the desk, and they went to sit at their table.

Ashley looked up at him once the waiter walked away with a smile. "Well, this is unexpected."

He laughed a bit. "Yeah. Tonight's an important night."

"Oh? Why's that?" she asked, looking down at the menu before her.

"Because, I've got a question for you." Mark looked down at the menu himself momentarily before looking up to meet her curious gaze. "I was wondering... I really like you Ashley. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to give us a try."

The blond girl smiled widely, reaching a hand across the table to take his. "I'd love to Mark."

* * *

_Ah, it feels so dorky... XD Well, it's short, but this is how the two started dating. Anyway, like I said, I will do more with the pairing if it's requested, but I'm done with this particular story. If you'd like more with the pairing, just message me with a time frame to use and I'll see what I can do. Review please! Thanks!!!_


End file.
